The Dream's of a Trainer
by PsOhKiEpMpOeNr9
Summary: Ash was just traveling around, like normal, when an anomaly woke him up. There, in the real world, he learned the cruel truth of his existence. When all the chips are down, one girl starts to connect his dreams to reality and make sense of his life. Shipping, of what? You'll have to read.
1. Chapter 1

The True Beginning

It was a dark night out in the wilderness of Unova. We were camping in a clearing with a clear view of the sky. I couldn't sleep and was sitting outside with Pikachu. It twitched about and looked up at the sky periodically. The wind whistled through the trees and created a gentle swish of the leaves. The green leaves created a monotony of normality. I'm Ash Ketchum and I am a 10 year-old boy. My raven-like hair was drooping over my right eye as I watched a star in the night sky.

Something kept poking me in the side. I looked around, but didn't see anything. The light poking turned into a constant jabbing. A large pain started to burst in my head. I couldn't keep from holding my head from the pressure. It grew brighter, and brighter until I could no longer see the trees around me.

The light faded out in front of me as a fluorescent bulb above me. I looked around and saw myself in a hospital bed with my mother lying in the red chair next to me, asleep. I was a lot larger than I remember I was a few minutes ago. The walls were a dim eggshell color and the tile floor was white speckled with red. A TV was hanging off the ceiling with the TV remote on the arm of the chair "Mom?"

"Ash? You're awake!" Mother screamed. "Oh my God, I thought I would never see you again!" She was so excited from what seemed like less than a year ago.

"What's so surprising?" I asked.

"Oh who am I kidding, like you would remember the accident." She said.

"I still remember. I was attacked by a swarm of Spearow and I was shocked by lightning caused by Pikachu." I explained. "Then, I went on from their with Pikachu to create a lifelong journey. Right?"

"No. You were right about the accident, but you unfortunately had fallen into a coma for the next seven years."

My mind snapped at the sound of that. "What!" I screamed. Just then, the doctor ran in on her and looked frantically. He stared at my body, sitting upright for the first time in apparently years.

"My God, did you tell him?" He asked forcefully while walking over to my Mom. "You know if he is told all at once and not told gently, his mind could literally blow open."

"Oh no. I forgot!" She said.

"How could you forget something that important Delia?" The doctor screamed.

"I didn't think that he would ever wake up! I just forgot over time." Mom said with worry.

"Explain this to me." I said calmly.

"Ok. Your psyche has been creating a fake world to gently carry your mind through the coma." The doctor said. "Everything you imagined is fake. It is completely all imagined with everything that made you feel so good. It was just part of your psyche reading your emotions and creating something to cradle your thoughts. All of the negative things and people in your life was the negative side of your mind balancing your psyche so it didn't collapse from only miracles occurring in your life. If the constant miracles continued, you conscious would realize that something was wrong and your mind would most likely destroy itself."

"It makes sense, but why for seven years?" I asked.

"Theoretically, your mind was unstable and easy to collapse. Your mind had to keep your body and senses distracted so it could focus and stabilize itself to keep from you dying. Different people take different lengths of time to regain control. Most people that took as long as you did to stabilize have died long before they were able to recuperate. You're existence is a scientific miracle."

"So, what can I do?" I asked.

"Now that you're among the living, you could either continue your Pokémon journey, or you could go to school and just take your journey there." Mom answered. "You could go there for a basic beginning while your body rests up."

"That sounds good." I said. I looked over at the calendar and saw that it was October 5th. "It's the middle of the year. How am I supposed to go to school right now?"

"Simple, you see most people contain good memory of their subconscious state. You my friend have experienced an entire Pokémon journey. You should be a genius at the entrance exam for 3rd year staying."

I nodded in acknowledgement and got up. My legs buckled and nearly sent me to the floor. "Of course, the hospital in required to have you wheeled out."

I got off my knees and stumbled into the wheelchair. While he started towards the door, I noticed what I was wearing. First thing that stood out to me was that I was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket over it. I also had gray sweats on. I peered under them and saw black pants. My shoes had a black rim around the side with a white fore body with red around the lip and red tongue. The laces were also black.

I was wheeled out into the pale hallway where a few nurses saw my consciousness. They gasped and some opened the doors of other patients that probably came into the office while I was out. All the doctors that walked by had stopped and watched my weak form. The hallway was no different from my room in design and created a very bland wheeling.

I reached the main lobby and I managed to stand up and limp out the door. I heard a crowd of applause come up from behind me. My mom walked over and got in her blue sedan, which had black leather seats. I walked over and sat into the back seat. I didn't fit whatsoever. I was too tall to fit in the car's back seats.

I sat up in the front seat and took down the mirror to look at myself in the mirror. What I thought was brown eyes turned out that they were an odd shade of blue that appeared like purple. I was very pale and had jet black hair. It was long enough to touch my elbows. A large amount of hair covered my right eye. I tried to hide my face with my seven-year-old hat during the drive, but people that walked and drove by still saw me and stopped dead still. All this attention was probably why my psyche made people forget about the feats I preformed in my coma.

We got home and Mom took out a yardstick. The house's main room was a living room with sea green paint. A tan fuzzy couch sat in front of an entertainment center with a 30" HDTV sitting in the main compartment. The wooden floors were accented with a white rug sitting in front of the couch. She looked at yardstick for a moment and measured me. It didn't even make halfway up my body before stacking over again. After she measured me, I turned out to be 6' 10".

I walked back out and looked out around the town. The front porch was a pale white with a 4-foot high white railing all around it. Two white patio chairs sat around a black wicker table that has been reinforced over the years. I sat in one of the chairs looked out at a little kid that was walking down the street. He stopped and turned towards me. His mouth dropped open and he started to stumble back.

An oncoming car was barreling down the road. The kid tripped over himself and fell on the street. Scared, he started to scream out for someone to help him because he skinned his leg. I jumped up and ran down the yard. I ran over the street and tried to pick up the child. My weak body wasn't very capable of this though, and I stumbled from the extra weight of the child. I was still on the ground when something cast its shadow over me and lifted us both off the street.

"Thanks for that," I said as I stood up. The car passed by and the child ran back down the street. I stood up and at first saw only the black shirt and purple pants. I looked up to see the face and hair of Gary Oak. "I never thought you would stoop to helping me."

"Why not? You're weak, both psychically and mentally. You just came out of a coma and famous." Gary retorted. I walked down the street until I noticed a building larger than the others. Kids were pouring out of the building at the time. That must have been the place that Gary came from. School. I still had to take that entrance exam I realized.

I shoved my way past the other teens that were spilling out of the school and walked down the hallway. I noticed that the hallways were a bright light orange. The lockers were a dark blue that complemented the walls. The ceiling and floor was a bland yellow.

I strolled down the hallway until I bumped into a teacher. He wore a pale sea green shirt with a yellow tie. He had on khakis and brown loafers. He had rectangular glasses and a baldhead. He was Caucasian of origin.

"Here to owe detention I guess?" The teacher said.

"No, I came to speak with a teacher for an entrance exam to the school." I politely commented his vomit colored tie and he pointed me down the hallway and then to the left. I walked into the office and looked around in the room. There were a few administrators sitting around a desk that wrapped around the oddly light blue room. It was lined with computers and phones. A female administrator looked up at me.

"I would like to obtain the entrance exam for the third year of this school." I wisely said.

"Come this way." She said and walked out of the room down the hall. I followed her into a room that reminded me of a solitary confinement room in a prison. It was white washed on all of the walls and ceiling. A single desk with a chair sat in the middle of room pointed back at the door. I walked over and sat in the desk. She handed me a 5-page packet and an answer sheet for about 30 questions. "This is your exam. I will take your Pokédex and any other devices that could give you answers." I handed her my Pokédex and cell phone. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

The test was made of questions that ranged from simplicity to really deep thinking questions. One of the simplest questions was "In what region can you find a Swellow?" The answer was Hoenn. One of the worst questions was, "If your Pokémon is one of a cruel nature, then what kind of berries does it enjoy the most?" After thinking about it, I decided it was bitter. They, along with all 28 other questions were right. I walked back up the hallway and handed the older woman the test and she looked it over. "How?" she gasped. "You managed to get every answer correct. That hasn't ever happened to someone who just walked in the door one day. You passed with flying colors! Come back tomorrow, because you're going to this school!"

I calmly walked down the hallway and past the room with the other teacher I had met. I looked in the window and saw a few kids sitting in the room. The appearance of one them completely startled me and stirred up memories of my coma state.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Most of the kids in the room didn't trigger a single thought, but one girl appeared to throw my mental track off. I looked at her and started to connect her with my memories. She was shorter girl, about 1.5 feet shorter, making her about 5'5". She brown hair that spread all over her head and fell to her shoulders. She appeared to have the right eye a beautiful blue eye and the left one was an offbeat mixture of blue and green. They weren't very different, but it was enough to notice. She had her left eye covered by her brunette hair. Her skin was a tannish, yet still fairly pale.

She wore a red jacket with a low cut black undershirt. She wore jeans that went all the down her legs, and ended at something that completely threw the outfit off. She had on black flip-flops. It threw the image askew as I tried to connect her with other people. I decided it was an off chance meeting and walked out the door and back home.

I sat down on the couch and called out, "Pikachu! Where are you?" The thumps of a little yellow mouse sounded across the house as he jumped over the back of the couch and onto my shoulder. I picked it up and sat it in my lap. It cooed happily at the sight of me and rubbed around in my lap. It looked up at my smiling face and crawled back up to my shoulder.

I went outside and put my hat on. I had taken off the black jacket and now wore the white shirt I had under the jacket. I walked around Pallet Town and eventually saw it was about 6 p.m. I started the trek home and strolled down the streets. I saw that someone was on the front step of my house. I walked up behind them and noticed it was another girl.

This one was in her twenties, had ginger hair, and wore a yellow hoodie with short shorts. She turned around and said, "I'm so glad to see you okay after my bike being fried so long ago. Funny, when I found you, the last thing on my mind was my bike."

"Thanks Misty. It feels good to be among the living," I said. "I still remember life before the coma. Not much though, since my brain was internally damaged. I never got the chance to meet you sadly enough." I explained as we both walked inside. Mom had supper prepared and on the table. I ate a smorgasbord and went to my room.

Mom had already switched out the twin bed with a full size. I lied down and gently went to sleep. My mind gently guided me through a dream that would occur during the coma. It was another day in the life of Ash Ketchum the Genius Pokémon Trainer. It ended just like all the others, with Team Rocket blasting off again and me being reunited with Pikachu. I would go into detail, but it would be a waste of time. I do remember waking up holding onto Pikachu like he was a plushy I would've slept with as a kid.

It gave me a gentle static shock to wake me up and make me let go. "Sorry Pikachu." I said as I walked over and changed into a new pair of jeans and deep burgundy undershirt. I slipped my jacket on and told my mom I was off. I walked out the door and started walking down the street. From the neighbor's house in front of me, I saw the brunette girl walk out of her house and started walking ahead of me. More memories started darting through my head, but I couldn't place the name on her for nothing. It didn't matter though, that was unreal and this girl was real. I had to stay focused in the here and now.

I decided to catch up with her and start up a conversation. I said, "Hey there. I'm new here and I was wondering if we could talk."

She spun around and quickly said, "Why do you want my help? This is only my first year too." She looked me over quickly and said, "You're not even in the same grade. I'm only 14 anyway so don't be getting any ideas."

"So, that shouldn't stop us from being friends. That's when I realized that she was a well-built girl. She was well developed for her age. It actually surprised me that she was that young.

"Wait a minute, I think I recognize you from somewhere," she thought out loud. "You made the world records a few years ago. You were the man in the coma for the longest amount of time and still showing vital signs. They reported you on the news. I went over the next day since I was neighbors with your mom and visited you that day. The doctors said that you might have actually taken notice of me."

That was when it hit me. She was May from my coma. She was suddenly introduced into my world. My mind must have noticed her and used her looks as a basis for the girl I was to travel with for the next while. She was May Maple from my Hoenn journey. "So, what's your name? Everyone seems to know mine."

"My name is Amy," she said while she turned her head to the ground.

"What's your last name?" I asked kindly. She just ignored me and walked ahead as we approached the school. She walked over to a group of her friends and went inside. I felt so alone there that I just looked at the ground and walked up to the second floor. I walked down the hallway and turned left into the room labeled 'Pokémon Psychology'. It was a class based on looking into the minds of your Pokémon and connecting a better relationship with them.

The room itself was a white, windowless room that had about twenty desks in the room. I sat in the only free spot in the room. It was in the fourth of four rows and slightly to the right. I sat next to a kid with blonde hair and slightly orange-brown eyes. He was shorter than me and wore an orange shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it. He wore khaki shorts and orange and silver shoes. He said his name was Barney. The name really reminded me of the kid Barry from my coma that was in love with Pokémon, respected Paul's abilities, and was disgusted with Team Galactic.

The class itself was based off what a terminal bond is. It is one that is caused all at once in a single event. It will connect Pokémon and trainer instantly on a deep, spiritual connection. It shows the Pokémon that it is truly cared for and wanted. The teacher called up Barney and used him as an example with his Heracross. He said, "A terminal bond with a fight and flight type Pokémon like Heracross would be having it suffering through an epiphany while in a storm, so it couldn't fly, training with you."

After studying why this has such an effect for the rest of the class, I walked further down the hall and entered a class room called 'History of the Great Trainers.' It was based on the mental basis and strategies of some of the greatest trainers ever known. The topic of the day was the trainer only known as Stephen.

He was a trainer that found victory in virtue and battled to bond with his Pokémon. He wandered Kanto with a Charmander named Miki and some other Pokémon. Miki was different from other Pokémon. It was truly powerful because it built a strong everlasting bond with its trainer. Stephen was a legend and actually won the Elite Four, but unfortunately relinquished his position within the year due to a great tragedy.

His Pokémon was killed during a trade when the power went out and killed both Stephen's Pokémon and the person's Pokémon he was trading with. He completely gave up on training until he learned of a dark ritual to summon your Pokémon from the grave. He found the required things and successfully brought it back to life. It was a demented form of the creature it once was and instantly but a negative dent in Stephen's personality that corrupted his soul and caused insanity. It was said that he strangled the Pokémon do death within the week of summoning it back and then hung himself due to insanity. His death is still a mystery because he didn't leave any clues as to why he would do such a thing. (Yes I mentioned a Creepypasta called: Strangled Red.)

Some said he coaxed his Pokémon into the basement and strangled it there. He then hung himself in the basement shortly thereafter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was about 11:30 already and it was lunchtime. I walked up and got my radioactive slop called cafeteria food and followed Barney over to his friends. He introduced me to the group and we sat down on the end of the group, talking about miscellaneous things until I noticed Amy walking to her friends. They just looked at her and turned back to each other. "I see enough room, can't you just scoot over," she said.

"No sorry. There's just no room for you. Go away now." Several of her 'friends' said to her. She looked down at the ground and walked to a completely empty table. She sat at the spot furthest away from everyone. I couldn't stand the sight and stood up with my tray. I walked over to her with everybody staring and sat next to her. She glanced up at me and smiled. Barney soon followed, sitting next to me. A girl from Amy's group of friends that looked similar to Dawn came over and sat next to her. Another girl came over and sat next to Barney. She didn't look like anyone I had ever met. A boy with white hair sat next to Dawn-like girl.

The girl like Dawn had blue hair and the same eye color. She even wore the same hat. She wore a black long sleeve sweater and short shorts. She was pale of skin and wore pink boots similar to her appearance in my dreams.

The unknown girl had a white hat similar in design to Dawn's. A large amount of brown hair came out the back slot where you tighten the hat. She had a no sleeve white shirt with a no sleeve black vest over the shirt. She had cut short jeans that showed the bottoms of the pockets. Her shoes were black and light blue. The kid with white hair had on a green band around his head to hold up his hair. He wore a black and gold hoodie with dark green pants. His shoes were dark green and gold. We surrounded Amy, which gave her the confidence to start a conversation.

Before she could say a word though, a male similar to Harley in appearance walked by and said, "To imagine they would support that slut."

Most of them looked down and some appeared to almost want to get back up and leave us. Amy looked at the ground and stifled a tear, which was building in her eyes. I stood up sort of pushed the guy, saying, "You have no reason to say that."

"You think that bitch has any rights here?" He said as he tried to glare me down. I returned it with a cold, uncaring look as he flinched in fear. He said, "You, of all people, would defend her?" He said as he poured the contents of his tray (he had already finished eating) onto her back.

She grimaced and shoved her tray out of the way to lie down and cry. I completely lost my thought track and socked him in the jaw, receiving a satisfying _crack! _He tried to punch back, but I grabbed his arm with both hands and shoved it into the nearby trophy case. He screamed as the glass dug into and between his fingers

While his bloody hand was in the case, he pulled a trophy out and swung at my head. I ducked naturally and made a kick for the balls. He began to lean over while I lifted my foot to his face, sending it into the floor in a mess of blood and teeth.

Not a teacher was in sight the entire time and every kid there was silent. I calmed down and said, "Now what do you say to the lady?" I whispered in his ear so that only the two of us could hear.

"Insubbly" he mumbled against the floor.

"Can you say it so she can hear you?" I asked in a deadly threatening voice.

I pulled him up by his hair and he yelled, "I'm sorry."

"Good." I said as I dropped his head back on the ground and proceeded to pick him up. I carried him to the nurses office and told him, "Don't say a word, or a broken jaw will be the least of you're worries." He complied with a silent gesture, and I still haven't heard of any trouble.

I walked back and sat back down. No one spoke until Barney blurted out, "That was pretty bad ass bro." We fist bumped and I turned to Amy.

"Um, no one's ever stood up for me like that before. Thanks. Thanks a lot." She said as she went off to class. We went off to the last two classes of the day, which were uneventful core classes. One class was Algebra 2 and the other was biology class, for human, plants, and even Pokémon.

I was walking home when Barney called me on my cell asking, "Hey bro? Can I hang out with you?"

"Sure," I said as I saw something walking ahead of me. "I'm just going to stop off at a couple places first. Go on inside." I closed the phone before he could respond and started to catch up with the figure.

I saw that the figure was Amy on the way home and asked, "I never got to hear your last name. What is it?"

"I can't remember anymore," she answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Come over to my house and I can explain things, " She said as she ran off home I quickly followed up to the step where the door was hanging wide open. I walked in and closed the door. The main room was a disastrous mess. The furniture all looked like it was there for fifty years. Holes were all of the furniture and dust was a mile high.

"Don't your parents clean up?" I asked as I sat on the rat-infested couch with her. The kid from earlier with gray hair walked around the corner and sat next to her. "Who's this?" I asked nonchalantly.

"This is Brendan, my brother." She said.

"Sup, bro," he said as he shook my hand.

"Why do you guys live in a trash heap without parents?" I asked.

"Let's start from the beginning. From what brought us to this distant and far away land." May exclaimed. "We originally hail from the Hoenn region, but we were bad children. Children that disobeyed their parents' orders not to start a Pokémon journey, we did anyway and got our starters. I picked up a Torchic and Brendan got a Treecko."

Brendan took a turn and said, "There are Ghost Pokémon in the Hoenn region that like to torture and steal children that disobey their parents. We didn't know at the time and tried to fight it. It knocked out both our Pokémon. We started to cry, and it seemed to enjoy our tears. I managed to see through the tears and retrieve my Pokédex and look it up."

"The Pokémon was a Duskull. It liked to steal children that disobeyed their parents and enjoyed the tears of children. It summoned up a friend and together they started lifting us off the ground. We only cried even more. The tears stained my clothes as we were taken over the ocean at break neck speed. It only laughed and carried us farther away from home. We were soon over the Kanto region and continuing the flight over the woods until we were as far away from home as possible in Pallet Town."

"We were left alone to die in the woods just outside of town. We wandered for hours until I managed to spot a house that appeared to be abandoned. We went inside to find it completely empty. We found furniture up in the attic and carried it downstairs for a place to sleep. People never discovered our home. We would go outside and interact with other children, but never had our home spotted."

"Pokémon regularly showed up in the house to battle, or just to chill. We met two Evee one day and cared for them. We soon found a couple of Poke balls and captured them ourselves. Brendan's evolved into a Jolteon after we stumbled upon a Thunderstone out in the backyard. My still is an Evee, but I'm just happy with that. It's so cute and adorable like this," she said as both of the other Pokémon walked around the couch and greeted us.

"That's such a terrible story." I said. I looked around and asked, "Why do you seem to always wear the same clothes?"

"We only get clothes when we managed to find clothes that fit us at the local goodwill store. We rarely find something we actually want." Brendan answered. "We also don't have running water or a source of money."

" A lot of kids like to make fun of us. Children can be so cruel." May solemnly groaned out.

"You know what? You two are gonna come over to my house. We are gonna wash your clothes and help you out." I said to Amy and Brendan.

"Thanks" they answered in unison. We walked back outside and down the street to my house. I opened the door to my house to see Barney sitting on the couch talking with my mom. She looked and smiled at them.

"I see you brought over some extra friends." She said with a hint of irritation. "No matter, though. There is enough food for all." She said much more joyously. Mom took Amy's hoodie with a nod and walked off towards the washing machine while we took turns washing hands to prepare. I went first, followed by Barney, then Brendan, and finally Amy came up to wash her hands.

We were all at the table except her. Then, I heard a loud scream come from the bathroom. It was cold and bloodcurdling. She screamed, "Brendan, Ash!" after she regained some composure. We ran across the house into the bathroom. We saw smoke rising from Amy's hand like it had been pulled away from a flame.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We saw smoke rising from Amy's hand like it had been pulled away from a flame. "I have the mark!" she screamed as she lifted her hand. It appeared to have been branded like a Miltank. It had a burn in the shape of a lower case **o. **She cringed in pain from where she reported the water had suddenly turned scalding hot and burnt her hand. We helped her across the house with Brendan saying, "O Dear Arceus, how could you forsake us!"

I sat down and watched Brendan and Amy sit down as well. Amy said, "Might as well enjoy this meal, its going to be my last." She said as I watched in bewilderment.

Eventually, I yelled out, "What the hell is wrong with having a mark!" They all seemed surprised that I didn't know.

"Well, I suppose since you've only been awake for about two days, you wouldn't know." Mom said.

"It's an old curse created by the Pokémon tortured in the basement of the school. The basement use to hold two very corrupt classes among some others." Barney explained. "This school's old Biology and Psychology classrooms performed cruel experiments on the Pokémon for class experiments. The biology class would take live Pokémon found in the area and dissect them. The Psychology class would then take the brain and dissect it even further to learn how a Pokémon's brain operated."

"They randomly dissected anything they could reach. Half the time, they didn't even know what they were killing until they tore into it." Barney continued. "When the truth was uncovered, the teachers were fired and the basement was completely abandoned. They didn't even look for the bodies to bury them. So one extremely intelligent Pokémon cursed the school so that at random times throughout the year, students would be marked with a pendulum-like device used by the intelligent Pokémon. The person would then disappear within a matter of hours into what was thought as the basement of the school. No one marked would ever return." Barney finished.

"I'm not going to let that happen to my twin sister." Brendan said.

"You stay here for the night, and we'll try to protect her here." I said. The others looked at me with a look of curiosity as to why I sounded so protective. Amy blushed lightly when I glanced her way. I looked away and stared at the ground as a distraction.

We went ahead and ate the supper. There wasn't any leftovers to be had with Amy and I chowing down on the food. That was another similarity between May and Amy. We set up two checkpoints while waiting for something to happen. Barney and I were stationed on the main floor with Barney having the first sleep cycle. Then, Mom, Brendan, and Amy were on the top floor with Amy having the first sleep cycle. We were going to switch after 2 hours. The sun had already set and most of the rest of the city was asleep.

I started thinking about my life before I woke up. It was perfect, with the perfect arrangement and convenient circumstances. Things always went right in the end, but here, everything could go to hell in seconds. Everything could go wrong and then it would all be over.

So far, most of my life had been an accident. I didn't deserve to wake up. I should have been banished to an eternity of the creepily perfectly arranged storyline.

I suddenly heard a banging on the door. It was a loud rapping. It would have woken the entire city, but everyone Barney laid there on the couch as if he didn't hear anything. I went to the door and looked through the peephole. There wasn't anything there, but the rapping continued. It was loud, but it was coming from my head and got even louder.

Then all at once, it stopped to hear a very light knocking, like a quiet nervous kid. I walked back over and peered through the peephole. A black shadow with red eyes stared back. It had a white collar of fur around its throat and a shining silver pendulum in his hands. He swayed it around for about a second, as my body grew limp and dropped to the floor. My eyes were closed, but I could still hear clearly. I managed out a, "Barney! Wake up!"

"Huh…?" I heard him say as the door opened and the Pokémon walked over me. I could feel his presence, like a dark shadow of a tree lumbering over me, waiting for me lower my defense so it just gut me on the spot. "Whoa, what are you?" I heard Barney say. "What… why can't… I feel my… body… anymore?" he managed to mumble out before falling over with a thud on the floor.

I heard the creaking of the floorboards as he walked up the steps and lightly knocked on the door. I heard mother answer with, "Who's- What the?" Next thing I heard was a thud and Brendan scream followed by a _whack! _I heard him thud on the ground.

Next, I heard Amy scream, and "What are you doing? No please stop. STOP!" I then heard the creak of the steps, these much heavier and two sets of them. Amy was probably following him. I heard the door open.

The last thing I heard was, "And now you sleep," before I passed out. Before everything faded to black, I looked at the clock. It was about 9:30 p.m. when I went out.

I woke up before long and saw the Barney was still out cold. I walked over and checked the time. It was almost 1 in the morning! "Barney. Get up Barney. Come on you sack of shit get up!"

"What? What time is it?" He asked lazily.

"It's 1 in the morning." I said. I then ran upstairs as Barney started to get up. I ran into the room to see both Amy and Brendan gone. "What happened mom?"

She opened her eyes and said, "It made me watch what happened. It hit Brendan in the jaw with his pendulum and hypnotized Amy. From there, they mindless Amy picked up the dazed Brendan and carried him out as well."

"We have to go after them!" I said as I ran down the steps and into Barney.

"Don't worry, I can call up a couple people and we can go exploring the basement of the school." Within ten minutes, both the Dawn-like girl and Barney's girlfriend were there. We went out to the blue sedan mom let us borrow. We drove down the road and onto a parking lot. We stopped in a spot and I said, "So the school's entrances are covered in cameras. Is there any entrance into the school without a camera?"

"Yeah, there is an entrance around back that leads onto the first floor, near an entrance to the basement." Dawn said. We drove around back I pulled out a crowbar. I walked up to the solid beige door. I stuck it between the jam and the door. I stepped back and lifted up my leg. I kicked the door with all my strength and struck the crowbar. The door flew open and the crowbar hit the wall, leaving a scar against the brick wall.

I stepped in first and peered around the corners. There wasn't anyone or cameras, but what should I expect. Barney crept up from behind and whispered, "The entrance should be around the corner between those two sets of lockers."

We turned the corner to reveal a hallway of brick on both walls. The walls on the left side had windows that showed the city. "What is this?" the other girl said. I walked around the corner and saw the two rows of blue lockers and an entranceway that was clumsily boarded up.

"After the incident was discovered, this entire section of the building was cut off and left to rot by a brick wall that was covered by the paint." Barney answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Dawn asked as she leaned up against the lockers.

"I have always been interested I this town's dark, forgotten history and decided to study it." Barney said happily.

A cold breeze shot down the hallway and a locked locker just simply unlatched and opened. Dawn stumbled back aghast. We watched for a few minutes. I walked over to it and started to look in the locker.

A beaten and injured body staggered out and grabbed onto me. "Aaaah! Get this thing off of me!" A grabbed the crowbar from the floor I dropped and swung it at the thing's head. It screamed and stood up as others started to grab it and throw it to the ground. I stepped on its head and took a shot at its head. "Fore!"

A streak of blood was created and the jerking motion of the head signaled the neck was broken. I lifted my foot and looked at the boards. I looked back at the body and said, "Who in the hell was that?"

"That was a black girl that went missing two years ago." I looked at her mangled body and it reminded me of Iris. The purple hair was a telltale sign.

I looked back at the boarded up door and started to crawl under a space that was already there. The hole wasn't large enough I realized when I got caught. "Guys? Take out a board or I'm as good as stuck." I quickly heard the boards being torn at until I felt the pressure being released.

I finished crawling through the hole and stood up. Dawn walked by and said, "By the way, we should look for a light switch."

"Like there would be a switch that worked down here." Barney's girlfriend said. I felt over the darks walls until I felt something sticking out on my hand. I fumbled with it until it flipped correctly and the lights flicked on. The next sight was disturbingly familiar. The hallway was completely white except the occasional mold stain on the walls. There were four doors that were all completely painted over. A small pile of bodies were sitting up against the fifth door that was at the end of the hallway. It was different from the other doors. It was wooden, had started rotting, and the boards that were over it were peeled off.

I heard the creaking of the step as I walked down and saw that all four of the classroom doors appeared to be rotted and nearly cemented in over time. I looked through the glass in all four doors and saw that they were all empty, except for the rotted desks and shrapnel of cupboards and utensils. I walked up to the door at the end of the hall and tried to turn the knob. It was locked. I took the hammer from Barney and slammed it into the door. It didn't budge.

I slammed it into the door several times until I resolved we would need the key. After I gave back the hammer for the crowbar, I heard a thump come from one of the rooms and the door creaked open.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I peered through the open basement door to find an old cooking classroom. "What would this be doing here?" I asked blatantly.

"This cooking room was down here because they usually weren't very good and a stench would be smelled throughout the school. Some say that some of the remains from biology class were used here for that added special flavor. It was an agreement made by the classes." Barney said.

"Disgusting." Barney's girlfriend said. It smelled of rotten food and burnt corpses in the room. I looked around and found one of the ovens on for some reason. I walked up and peered through the door. There was something in the oven, writhing in pain.

I opened the door and saw that it was an experimented and cooked Squirtle. The plate it was sitting on was labeled 'Turtle Stew in the Bowl.' "By the name of Arceus, I'm so sorry for what these people did." I said as I started to lean back. The Squirtle shot out of the pan and grabbed my throat. It started to pull me in. I was halfway in when Pikachu jumped up from behind and shocked the Squirtle and ignited the gas in the stove. I pulled back out as the flames roared up in my face.

Barney pulled me to the ground as the flames shot over my face. The whole room was lit up as bright as flame from a Chandelure. The charred Squirtle burst from the oven and bit Pikachu. Pikachu whirled and shocked it. I took the crowbar and took off a chunk of its head. The mutilated creature fell back turned back into its shell.

I turned around and saw the dead bodies of Pokémon and a kid with green hair and green eyes crawl from the stoves, microwaves, and the industrial size fridge. I turned around to see the door shut and nobody but me and Pikachu in the room. I ran for the door and tried the knob. It didn't even budge. I slammed my body into it several times, but the door didn't even move.

I turned around to see Pikachu scratching its fur until it bled. "Oh sweet Arceus! Not you too." I fished out my Poke ball and returned Pikachu. "I know you don't like this, but it's either this or your own self-mutilation." I whispered to the creature as I placed the ball back in my pocket.

The monsters were practically on top of me when I looked up. I picked up crowbar and pushed between a Mightyena and a Hitmonchan. It freaked and punched me in the shoulder. I stumbled to the ground and kicked it in the knees. It started to bend over its buckled, busted legs while I dug the rounded edge into its skull. It screamed and reared back as I punched it in the gut. While it fell on the ground, I turned towards the Mightyena and the green haired kid that reminded me of Cilan.

The kid grabbed my shoulders and the Mightyena tried to bite my leg. I kicked at the Mightyena and sent it reeling into a backflip into the fridge, which I promptly shut and placed a lock on after shaking free from the kid. I heard the bangs as I turned around to face Cilan.

He picked up a spatula and ran at me. I swung left and hit a rack of rusted pans, which fell onto the kid. He put his hands up to relieve pain while I ran around a table. He mindlessly approached it, allowing me to tip over on top of him. I simply just broke his legs and let him crawl around for a while.

I saw a ventilation shaft in the wall that leads directly to the next room. I could crawl through to what appeared to be the biology classroom. I searched the body of Cilan and found a screwdriver. I unscrewed the four screws and lifted the grate. It fell to the ground with a clatter as I glanced into the dark, seemingly empty shaft. I heard a scratching noise that sounded distant. It rapidly grew in volume and patterns. The red eyes of several Raticate staring back at me. They charged the entrance. I quickly lifted the grate back over and tried to hold off the Pokémon.

I noticed that the gas lines were still connected to the stoves. I screwed in the needed screws and broke off the gas line. The little gas still available spilled into the hole. I found a lighter to light the stoves. I lit it up and threw it into the shaft. The flames rose up and consumed the animals, which started to scream and writhe about. I watched in both wonder and terror as the flames died down, leaving only the lost souls of still more injured experiments.

I opened the grate again and crawled among the corpses. I then moved up against the next grate. It was the biology room. Dawn was in the room alone, with her Piplup. Two Polytoads backed her into a corner. They looked very anxious to kill her off. (Since dissecting frogs is commonplace in biology, it only made sense.) Both of the Pokémon had their stomachs torn open and their jaws busted wide. They limped towards her cringing form.

A male with green hair and a clothes color scheme of purple and black watched from a table. He was just sitting in a chair, like a student. This was reality form of Drew from his dreams. He smiled at the cringing mass that was Dawn. From her facial expression, these things had disgusted and disturbed her. They also sent a shaft of fear down her spine. They were possessed demons in her eyes. They were really just poor, lost souls without a true home, only this disgusting afterlife that left them longing for their own death.

I busted down the door and leapt at the Drew. I landed on his chest, knocking him from the chair. He got up and grabbed my leg. In one swift motion, he swung me towards the corner with Dawn. I landed with a thud against a table with dissecting supplies. They tumbled down and narrowly missed our flesh.

I took a scalpel and used it as a throwing knife to land it in a Pokémon's eye. It cringed, but continued to walk forward like nothing happened. I grabbed its jaw and tore back. The mouth came flying back, exposing more of the mouth. With the crowbar, I jabbed at the right angle to stab through the skull and into the brain. It fell and ceased movement. The other one had grabbed Dawn by her arm. She screamed in terror and flailed in its hands.

I took the scalpel from the other Pokémon and cut off the arm. Both Dawn and the Pokémon screamed out. I reached into the open gut and cut out its heart. It dropped to a knee, then to the floor. Drew looked at me with a look of indifference and threw a key at me before disappeared into dust. Why did he leave? I don't know or care. I picked up the key and saw it went to the biology room.

"Listen, thanks for saving me back there." Dawn said as I unlocked the door and we walked out. Two rooms were left, one was the Psychology room, the other was Arceus knows what. I opened a door and found it was welding room of some sort. The room was dotted with tables and metal projects that were abandoned all at once. Some welding tools and masks still lied on the tables. Cabinets housed plenty of spare tools and other things that were related to welding. Barney sat in a corner with his hammer covered in blood.

"What happened? Why is blood on your hammer?" I asked.

"I did it. I freed myself from the suffocation of that bitch." Barney responded and darted his eyes to a corner. A dead body was on a table; a single large dent marked the skull. It was his girlfriend. He had killed her.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"You don't understand," Barney explained. "It was mostly on accident. Yes, I may have wanted to put a hole in her head a long time ago, but I was swinging at Zubat that was floating about. It had been trying to bite us. It moving and I struck her shoulder. She fell onto the table and screamed in fear. The Zubat bit her and she stood up and attacked me. I knocked it back down, face first. I then killed her off for my own survival.

I couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. A looked back down and saw a key. It was the key the fifth door. I opened the door and walked back out into the hallway. I looked at the door to the Psychology room and saw that it now had a large hole in it. I walked over and reached through. I found the knob on the other side and opened the door. It was now unlocked and opened freely. I stepped in while the others were walking out in the hallway. There was a single table in the center of the room. A single bulb lit the table up. It had a white cloth covering something.

I pulled it back to reveal a Hypno staring back at me. It said, "Fool, you have come this far, now you must die with your friends." It then was shrouded in black smoke. When the smoke faded, it was gone, leaving only green headband. It was Brendan's.

I ran back to the guys and said, "The Pokémon is a Hypno. We have to save them before something bad happens."

We collected at the door and unlocked the rotted driftwood called a door and opened it. I peered in and saw a large room. It was similar to a gymnasium, but it was much smaller without the bleachers and just an underground pool without water. I walked in and saw the Hypno sitting on a diving board. Brendan was hanging upside down over the pool in the air. Amy was tied to the bottom of the high dive. It lifted a hand and the pool caught fire. Both Brendan and Amy started frantically squirming and yelling from their perches.

I pulled out the Pokédex and it said, "Hypno is a psychic Pokémon that is known for hypnotizing people, mostly children. It normally only does this to people it knows, feasting on their dreams after they start to sleep."

A new entry appeared on the screen. A voice didn't play for this. It read, "There was an incident in which a child was lead away by a Hypno." The entry of the message read that it was inserted today. That meant that this was the incident.

"You fools, you are only mortals. You can't fight my power. For I am a God!" Hypno croaked out. "I have been taking children away for years. Turning them into the mindless zombies they are now. I was going to raise an army. I would overtake the fools that destroyed these lost souls. I am not one of them, but I am their prophet, their voice. I would lead them and gain retribution for the pain and suffering. I was to lead them to the afterlife! But now you're here, and you've uncovered the truth. So now you will be part of that cause Ash Ketchum."

It swung the pendulum and started to swirl my world into a mess of colors. I couldn't fight the hypnotizing grasp. It was controlling me until I heard a loud thump.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had to shake my head before it was all cleared up. I looked and saw the Hypno on the ground and a rock nearby. Barney was picking me up off the ground. Dawn had picked up a rail from the small seating area on either side of the pool. Hypno stood up and lifted Dawn off the ground. She screamed in terror as she went higher into the air. The bar was pulled below her and she uncontrollably dropped to the ground.

She propped herself and saved herself from having the rail in her gut. I charged towards the Pokémon, but it simply threw me over the pool of flames. I landed on the other side and scooted to a halt. I proceeded to stand up before he started to attack.

While it was focused on finishing me, Dawn and Barney brought it to the ground. "Go get Amy and Brendan!" Barney screamed.

"Yeah, we got this thing." Dawn said. I started to climb up the high dive. When I got to the top, the board was incredibly weak from years of rotting. I felt it slowly giving way under the weight. I went out to the tip and reached for the ropes around Brendan.

I carefully untied his legs first. He pivoted his legs back towards the board. His feet hit the board and released a mighty crack. I untied his hands and ankles and sent him down the ladder towards safety. I proceeded to kneel down and untie the rope around her hands. The board was rapidly giving out now. I had untied her waist when board snapped and we both plummeted down. I untied her legs and held her tightly against my chest as we neared the flames.

I felt the flames lick at my clothes, begging to be fed my body when everything went white. I opened my eyes and found myself in the woods. Several clones of the Hypno surrounded me. They all laughed at me and were stabbing me. That was when it hit me that I was tied to a wooden stake. I couldn't budge.

I screamed for help, but only was drowned out by the laughter. They cut me down and kicked my battered body. I squirmed around, feeling a pain. It was swallowing me. The never-ending pain of self-pity was killing me.

When my eyes opened, I wasn't engulfed in flames; I was in a pit. A large summoned Dusclops was thundering towards us. I couldn't climb the surface. I whipped out my Pokédex. It said, "The Dusclops is a ghost type Pokémon that has a hollow inside. It is said that its insides are like a black hole that can't be escaped when something is pulled in. It is a bottomless pit. I cringed in fear as a hole opened in its back. I grabbed up Amy, and together we ran for the pool's rim. Instead of suction, I saw it spurting out fire. It was shooting for us.

I grabbed onto the ladder. The rusted metal was too weak and broke away. Barney was offering his hand. I started to reach for him. The Dusclops pulled Barney into the pit. He was pulled straight towards the hole. He was sucked in with a whoosh of air. "Barney!" I yelled. The Dusclops sprayed fire again. I ran at the shallow end and jumped up onto the railing. The fire was catching up rapidly. I saw Amy reaching up for me. Her sweet face was truly swallowed into a blanket of fear.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She leaned on my chest and started to cry. I let her tears soak into my jacket as I stared into the pool of flames. The Dusclops seemed pleased with its catch and disappeared among the flames. Dawn was on the ground with the Hypno starting to control her mind. She stood up and ran at me. I grabbed her arms and shook her up.

While she tripped over herself, I picked up the rail and held it in my hands. The Hypno was still focused on controlling Dawn. I drove the rail into the Pokémon's gut. It retched and fell to the ground. It was coughing up vomit while a loud thundering began to shake through the building, "What's going on?" Dawn said from Amy's arms.

"The only thing holding this building together was these creatures need for revenge and righting the wrong. This building had been marked form destruction, but after 3 hours of hitting the building and not even denting the walls, they gave up. The building was incredibly weak. Only the spirits of the Pokémon was holding it together. With their only source of power gone, they have given in. We're all going to die under the rubble." The Hypno explained all of this in short sentences.

It dropped its pendulum. Brendan grabbed it up and scattered across the room to the door. We all followed in close footsteps. I saw the Hypno struggling to stand up. I sprinted across the pool and picked up the wounded body of Hypno and carried with me. The rubble was falling around me. I entered the hallway to see the walls rapidly caving in. The rooms were covered in rubble from the busting ceiling. I saw the entranceway being crushed under the building's weight.

The only exit was crushed. I was trapped in with the monster that caused this. He wasn't really a monster. He was truly a prophet. He only tried to recover the forgotten ones. His deeds were truly an inspiration. But to humanity, he was nothing but a monster.

The ceiling support was coming down on top of me. The Hypno used the last of his psychic power to lift the support up and lift the door. "All the Pokémon ever wanted was someone who understood their pain and wanted to remember them. You have done this, Ash Ketchum. You are a true Pokémon Master." He said as I fled out the door and up to the entrance to the lost wing. I slammed headlong into it as the hallway came in on me. I fell out the door. The windows were all being pushed out as the walls bulged out.

I could hear the satisfied callings from beyond the grave. I looked at the Hypno, which seemed to be smiling in gratitude. All it could say was "Hypno!" The other Pokémon must have been able to allow it to speak. The gang stared at me. "You really saved that thing after what it did?" Brendan said.

"Maybe he sees something deeper than the surface." Amy said. Brendan seemed to look at her in confusion. I got in the sedan along with everyone else. We drove down the road to the Pokémon Center. I got out and sprinted inside with the Hypno. The nurse Joy looked at me with a face of disgust.

"What did you do?" She said as she looked at the bloody spot on the Hypno.

"I found it in the woods like this." I lied. She took it into the ER. I sat in the room for several hours before she walked out with the Hypno walking too.

"He should be fine now. He kept acting like he wanted to see you." The Hypno walked forward and used his hand to nudge my pockets. He knocked out one of my Poke balls. "I guess he wants to be with you." Nurse Joy said. She walked away and the Hypno kept smiling at me.

"You want to journey with me?" I asked. It smiled and said, 'Hypno'.

I nudged the ball against its head and it was shortly captured afterwards. I walked down the hallway with my first official catch. I opened the door to see the sedan still sitting in the lot. I drove it home and parked in the driveway. It was oddly quiet inside. I opened the door slowly and walked in. Amy, Brendan, and Dawn jumped up in front of me. I nearly passed out. Brendan handed me the pendulum after I showed them the new Poke ball. I called out Hypno and brought Pikachu into the room.

"Hey buddy, look at our new friend." I told Pikachu as Hypno took up his pendulum.

"Make that two friends." Amy whispered in my ear. I turned to her to be greeted with the lips of an angel. Her eyes alone told me it was truth.

After the lip locking session, I looked into her eyes and said, "You always welcome in this heart of mine. We were two lost souls, swimming in a fishbowl, that is, until we finally met."

"By the way, my real name _is_ May." May said lovingly. We talked and hung around for a while, but eventually, everyone went home. I needed sleep for tomorrow's classes.

I walked upstairs and closed my door. All I could think about was my coma dreams. I had to forget those things. I fell asleep fitfully, but experienced no dreams. When I woke up, Hypno was sitting in a chair across the room, feeding on something. I walked over and noticed it was a bubble of some kind.

I flashed the Pokédex over it, and it told me that the bubble was a dream bubble. It was filled with the essence of dreams. Only Hypno and Drowsy could even touch this. They fed on it and sucked the essence from it. That explained why I had no dreams. This Hypno had a bonus. I could finally focus on reality and leave the lies behind. Hypno smiled at me and I smile back.

**Epilogue**

It was four years later. It was near the end of school for May. I had graduated two years ago myself and had decided to do a real Pokémon journey. I had become the champion of the Kanto region and decided to travel back to Pallet Town for her graduation.

I had become extremely rich. I was riding into town in Porsche 918 Spyder. It was a royal blue similar to the shade of blue of a Heracross. Like Barney's. I had never gotten over his death. The next day after school, I had went over to his house and retrieved his Pokémon. I then traveled out with both Barney's and my Pokémon. It was a terrible tragedy. Anyway, I had to look past the facts of the past and looked into the future. Every night, wherever I slept, I used Hypno to eat my dreams.

He made it so much easier to sleep every night. I then raced down the streets at over 90 mph and swerved around the corner to the school. I pulled up in front of the awaiting May and Brendan. May got in the seat in the middle and Brendan sat in the other seat. Most of the kids stared at the car in mesmerizing astonishment.

I revved the smooth engine a couple of times and peeled out across the hallway. The car shot down the road until we stopped at my house. May and Brendan went in and got their dress clothes for prom. I also went in and came out in the same black tuxedo I graduated in. Brendan walked outside and was in a dark green tuxedo and May wore a red dress that that faded further to black as it went down.

They got into my car and we put the roof up. I drove calmer up the road to the school a few hours later. I drove up to the parking lot to the school and let Brendan and May out at the entrance. "I'll be inside in a moment." I drove the car up into aisles and parked. I walked in and approached the door counter. I was instantly recognized by the other teachers and was let in. I approached May for a slow dance. While I started to dance with her, the floor quickly started to clear up. The whole floor was soon cleared, leaving only the two of us on the floor.

May had already turned 18 and the graduation was less than a month away. While the song was ending, and before people could get back on the floor, I knelt down on the floor in front of her. She looked surprised but also expected it too. "May, would you do me the honor of being my wondrous fiancé?"

"Yes, Ash Ketchum. I would love to become May Ketchum."

**END**


End file.
